


He used to be Mine

by anderswrites



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ...or is it?, Abuse, Angst, Bruises, Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswrites/pseuds/anderswrites
Summary: The bad news is Roman messed up big time.The good news is he can fix it. He just isn't sure how.Title and fic inspired by She Used To Be Mine from Waitress.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	He used to be Mine

Roman looked in the mirror, trying to smile. It looked fake even to him.

And he called himself an actor.

He tried again, trying to perfect what should’ve been a simple pulling of 12 muscles. Finding little improvement, he sighed and rested his head in the palms of his hand. He rubbed his face, trying to empty his head of his morning.

_ “Who did it?” _

He looked in the mirror, trying again.

_ “I… I can’t tell you.” _

Getting better.

_ “God, Logan, you’re so stupid sometimes!” _

It wasn’t perfect. It had to be perfect. Roman fell backward onto his bed. He ripped his costume’s sash from his body. How could he call himself a prince right now? It was just some stupid character he didn’t deserve to play anymore. Roman rolled onto his side, hugging himself and squeezing his eyes shut.

\-------

_ Roman ran into his apartment, excitement clear on his face as he tried not to burst in an explosion of glittery ecstasy. He had gotten the role he’d wanted, the one he’d been working for months to receive! _

_ “Logan! Logan, I did it! I got the...” he trailed off, freezing as he took in the sight of his best friend. _

_ “What happened? Are you okay?” Roman asked, stepping forward as he panicked. _

_ “I’m fine. I just fell.” Logan refused to meet Roman’s eyes as he clearly lied. _

_ “Logan please, just tell me-” _

_ “It’s nothing, okay? I’m not hurt badly. He just had to-” Logan cut himself off, eyes widening as he said more than he’d wanted to. _

_ Roman was growing desperate. He stepped forward, taking Logan’s hands in his own.  _

_ “Who?” _

_ “I don’t know what you mean.” _

_ “Who did it?” _

_ “I…” Logan hesitated for a moment looking like he was finally going to spill. Then he shook his head and looked away. “I can’t tell you.” _

_ Roman could feel his temper getting the better of him. He didn’t mean to, but- _

_ “God, Logan, you’re so stupid sometimes!” _

_ Logan jerked back in surprise, hurt gracing his features, filling his eyes with tears and paling his face, giving higher contrast to the dark bruise on his cheekbone. _

_ Roman immediately covered his mouth, not having meant for the phrase to come out of his mouth. He was just concerned for his friend! He had never wanted this! Roman reached out to Logan, an apology on his tongue, but Logan was gone before Roman could do anything, slamming the door to their shared apartment on his way out. _

_ Roman fell to his knees at the sound, pushing back tears of frustration and tugging at his hair as he tried to think how to fix this. _

**Author's Note:**

> Should I fix it...?


End file.
